Adelheid Al-Cid
"I'm not going to sit around at home all day. And I'll neither get dragged around by my husband. I'm done with letting others chose my path for me." Being born in Vallheim, her family was rather influential before it fell prey to a riot. The locals had scorned her father for the heavy taxes and at some point, they just could not stand it any longer. All members of her family were killed, and Adel would have shared their fate if it was not for the loyalty of a single servant. Said servant had the luck to meet Allen Al-Cid, a travelling merchant, as he searched for a way to save Adel. Luckily, the young man saw himself unable to leave the young lady to her fate and smuggled her out of town. From this point on, Adelheid never again used her original last name. Due to her sheltered upbringing, it was difficult for her to adapt to her new life, but her determination was quite impressive. It even made her save Allen from a pirate attack, where she left her left arm. The two of them fell in love, and he replaced her arm as an equivalent of an engagement ring. Later on, she decided to add her share to her husbands family business and took command of a small airship, the Humboldt. Persona Manners: Years of training in etiquette and manners have turned her into the spitting image of a decent young lady. It received a small crack as she spent more and more time among sailors. Thickheaded: Even before her fate started to slip out of her influence, she was always a little bit stubborn, but in the time afterwards, she gained an iron will to sculpt her life with her own two hands. Adventurous: Like any young lady, she dreamed of adventures. And like any young lady, she never expected her dream to come true. Now that the time has come, she will make the most out of it. Aquaintances * Allen Al-Cid: Her husband and savior. She makes no attempt to hide the fact the the latter made him able to become the former. * Snow: Allen's cousin and considered as a close friend byAdel. * ... Abilities Nauticism: Of course she learned everything there is to learn about ships in general and airships specifically. Arcaness: Her gauntlet allows her to use several kinds of something close to magic. Close because it neither uses Spirit or Demon Energy, but something generated by a core inside the gauntlet. Allen might be the only one exactly knowing what it is. # ' Arcane Armor:' The gauntlet she received as a replacement for her arm allows her to cast a magical Armor, covering either her whole body or just single parts of it, except the gauntlet itself. # Arcane Fist: Her gauntlet is covered in the energy, maximizing the damage output from a punch to a lethal level if adjusted accordingly. The force can be reduced, though. # Arcane Eyes: Her eyesight is enhanced by the energy flowing through them, allowing her to see further and clearer than with any regular device. Notes * Pictures created by Fujisaki Kimihiro. All rights belong to their original owners. Category:Characters Category:BacaloV